December 13, 2013 Smackdown results
The December 13, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 10, 2013 at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon. Summary Two days before the historic Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match to determine the Champion of Champions at WWE TLC, Randy Orton offered an apology to The Authority. Plus, Daniel Bryan knocked Bray Wyatt off his rocker and CM Punk delivered the best kind of message to The Shield. Though Daniel Bryan was able to fend off a distraction by Luke Harper in the final moments of his intense match against Erick Rowan, Bray Wyatt tripped up The Beard and forced the referee to end the contest in a disqualification. However, after dodging a post-match beat down by Wyatt's disciples, Bryan hit his patented flying knee on Bray outside the ring, knocking the creepy Eater of Worlds out of his rocking chair. The former World Champion then continued to the top of the ramp to share a thunderous “YES!” chant with the electrified WWE Universe, celebrating the acquisition of major momentum heading into his 3-on-1 clash against The Wyatt Family at WWE TLC this Sunday. Prior to Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger's match against the reigning WWE Tag Team Champions, Zeb Colter seemed to question the immigration status of “Señor ” Santa Claus himself. The Real Americans then went on to score a pinfall on the 2013 Slammy Award-winning titleholders, Cody Rhodes & Goldust, in a fast-paced non-title slugfest. While Cody seemed to take control in the midst of all-out mayhem, he made the critical mistake of turning his attention to Swagger one time too many, allowing Cesaro to yank him off the top rope and directly into a vicious uppercut elbow for the victory. For the second week in a row, Bad News Barrett put the “smack” in SmackDown, informing the WWE Universe that, while they had engaged in a record-breaking voting campaign during Monday's 2013 Slammy Awards, their opinions were ultimately “worthless.” “Decorum, please!” Seconds after the No. 1 contender to the Intercontinental Championship, Damien Sandow, opted to get intentionally counted-out against Mark Henry, reigning titleholder Big E Langston powered his way up from commentary and threw The Intellectual Savior of the Masses back into the waiting arms of The World's Strongest Man. But, as Henry dished out additional post-match punishment on his opponent, the slippery Sandow got loose and delivered a shot to Big E before making a quick getaway. With the No. 1 contender to the Divas Title, Natalya, joining the SmackDown announcers, Divas Champion AJ Lee & Tamina Snuka took on the Slammy-anointed “Divas of the Year,” The Bella Twins. Their prestigious gain was an honor that left the current Divas Champion thirsty for retribution. And in the final moments of their SmackDown showdown, AJ capitalized on a distraction, pushing Brie into Nikki before making the former tap out to the Black Window. Following the bell, the Divas Champion taunted her WWE TLC No. 1 contender. But, will she still be smiling after Sunday's showdown? Two days before he faces Randy Orton in a historic TLC Match to determine the Champion of Champions, John Cena acknowledged his 12-year history with The Viper, recognizing both how dangerous Orton is and, in his opinion, how his opponent really has a glass jaw – running from trouble whenever things get too tough. Cena said that he, in contrast, would always get back up through the excruciating turmoil of the TLC showdown, promising to emerge from the historical contest as the Champion of Champions! Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns geared up for Sunday's pay-per-view showdown against the high-flying Jimmy & Jey Uso on the blue brand. With United States Champion Dean Ambrose at the SmackDown announce table fielding questions about the WWE TLC 3-on-1 Handicap Match against CM Punk and possible cracks in The Shield, his Slammy award-winning brethren defeated the Samoan warriors after a wicked Spear by Reigns. But, following the bell, CM Punk broadcasted from an “undisclosed location” – the preferred sounding post of The Hounds of Justice, actually – to deliver a message of his own. Believing he will be, in fact, walking into a slaughter during their 3-on-1 showdown at WWE TLC, The Second City Saint reiterated that he will take as many of them down with him as he can. Punk also pointed out that he had exposed his opponents’ weaknesses during recent encounters, and suggested that The Shield believe in The Best in the World. Before the newly announced WWE TLC Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Match this Sunday, the mighty Big Show took on Ryback on SmackDown. After The World's Largest Athlete overcame The Human Wrecking Ball with a chokeslam, he threw a meddling Curtis Axel into Rey Mysterio's follow-up 619 – a maneuver that sent the son of Mr. Perfect flying back into the giant's waiting KO Punch. After being savagely attacked by Alberto Del Rio in a pre-match assault one week ago, Kofi Kingston returned to the blue brand, looking for retribution against the Essence of Excellence. But The Wildcat would again be engaged before the bell, as longstanding rival The Miz blasted Kingston with a Skull Crushing Finale onto the ringside floor. With the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships hanging above the ring – a symbol of the historic Champion of Champions clash between Randy Orton and John Cena at WWE TLC this Sunday – The Viper called out COO Triple H to apologize for “accidently” knocking down Stephanie McMahon during the Championship Ascension Ceremony on Raw. The Viper proceeded to back up his point with more than one camera replay that showed how the incident was not his fault. While The Game accepted Orton's apology and chose not to fire him because it wouldn't be “best for business,” The Face of WWE then asked Triple H to respond to a look of seeming unity between The Authority and John Cena, moments after Stephanie was knocked down. When asked if they had the same faith in Orton as The Viper has in himself, the COO shook Orton's hand and responded that The Authority knows exactly where their faith lies. It was an ambiguous statement to be sure, leaving The Viper – and the WWE Universe – to wonder just who The Authority will be rooting for on Sunday. Results ; ; *Daniel Bryan defeated Erick Rowan (w/ Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper) by DQ (3:09) *The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Rhodes Brothers (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) (10:07) *Mark Henry defeated Damien Sandow by Count Out (1:19) *AJ & Tamina (AJ Lee & Tamina Snuka) defeated The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) (2:51) *The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) (w/ Dean Ambrose) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (11:42) *The Big Show (w/ Rey Mysterio) defeated Ryback (w/ Curtis Axel) (1:32) *Dark Match: John Cena defeated Randy Orton by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Daniel Bryan v Erick Rowan SD 12-13-13 1.jpg SD 12-13-13 2.jpg SD 12-13-13 3.jpg SD 12-13-13 4.jpg SD 12-13-13 5.jpg SD 12-13-13 6.jpg The Real Americans v Cody Rhodes & Goldust SD 12-13-13 7.jpg SD 12-13-13 8.jpg SD 12-13-13 9.jpg SD 12-13-13 10.jpg SD 12-13-13 11.jpg SD 12-13-13 12.jpg SD 12-13-13 13.jpg SD 12-13-13 14.jpg Mark Henry v Damien Sandow SD 12-13-13 15.jpg SD 12-13-13 16.jpg SD 12-13-13 17.jpg SD 12-13-13 18.jpg SD 12-13-13 19.jpg SD 12-13-13 20.jpg AJ Lee & Tamina Snuka v The Bella Twins SD 12-13-13 21.jpg SD 12-13-13 22.jpg SD 12-13-13 23.jpg SD 12-13-13 24.jpg SD 12-13-13 25.jpg SD 12-13-13 26.jpg John Cena showed his resolve with a little TLC SD 12-13-13 27.jpg SD 12-13-13 28.jpg SD 12-13-13 29.jpg SD 12-13-13 30.jpg Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns v The Usos SD 12-13-13 31.jpg SD 12-13-13 32.jpg SD 12-13-13 33.jpg SD 12-13-13 34.jpg SD 12-13-13 35.jpg SD 12-13-13 36.jpg SD 12-13-13 37.jpg SD 12-13-13 38.jpg Big Show v Ryback SD 12-13-13 39.jpg SD 12-13-13 40.jpg SD 12-13-13 41.jpg SD 12-13-13 42.jpg SD 12-13-13 43.jpg SD 12-13-13 44.jpg Kofi Kingston v Alberto Del Rio SD 12-13-13 45.jpg SD 12-13-13 46.jpg SD 12-13-13 47.jpg SD 12-13-13 48.jpg Randy Orton apologized to The Authority SD 12-13-13 49.jpg SD 12-13-13 50.jpg SD 12-13-13 51.jpg SD 12-13-13 52.jpg SD 12-13-13 53.jpg SD 12-13-13 54.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #747 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #747 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events